Springs, such as leaf springs, are often used in the chassis area for the spring suspension of wheels in order to compensate for bumps in the road and thereby improve the driving properties of a vehicle. For this purpose the wheels, or the wheel carriers to which the wheels can be fixed, are connected to the vehicle body by suspension control arms and springs. The springs can also guide and hold the wheels and/or the wheel carriers so that the wheels are positioned in a controlled position relative to the chassis and/or the vehicle body.
In the prior art, the leaf spring is connected to the wheel carrier by means of holders. Such holders can for example be simple screw-bolts, which pass through a hole in the leaf spring and are connected to the wheel carrier.